Marmalade Meadow
in in in in in | released = | difficulty = Easy - Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Boomer's harvesting equipment is clogged. After episode: Tiffi fixes the equipment by pumping it very tightly, revealing that it was a blue candy that clogs it. New things *Coconut wheels are first seen behind liquorice locks on level 744. *Colour Bombs appear in sugar chests for the first time in level 753 (they appear in all types of sugar chests except three-layered ones). Levels Marmalade Meadow is a easy - somewhat easy episode. It has one hard level: . Levels , , and used to be troublesome but got heavily nerfed. They are now much easier. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Marshmallow Mountains. Gallery Story= Marmalade Meadow Beginning.png|Before story Marmalade Meadow End.png|After story Marmalade Meadow-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Marmalade Meadow-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 741 Reality.png|Level 741 - |link=Level 741 Level 742 V4 HTML5.png|Level 742 - |link=Level 742 Level 743 V3 HTML5.png|Level 743 - |link=Level 743 Level 744 V4 HTML5.png|Level 744 - |link=Level 744 Level 745 Reality.png|Level 745 - |link=Level 745 Level 746 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 746 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 746 Level 746 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 746 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 746 747-V2-nerfed.png|Level 747 - |link=Level 747 Level 748 Reality.png|Level 748 - |link=Level 748 Level 749 V2 HTML5.png|Level 749 - |link=Level 749 Level 750 V7 HTML5.png|Level 750 - |link=Level 750 Level 751 V6 HTML5.png|Level 751 - |link=Level 751 Level 752 Reality.png|Level 752 - |link=Level 752 Level 753 V2 HTML5.png|Level 753 - |link=Level 753 Level 754 V2 HTML5.png|Level 754 - |link=Level 754 Level 755 Reality.png|Level 755 - |link=Level 755 |-| Champion title= Marmalord.png|Champion title|link=Marmalord |-| Icon= Marmalademeadow.png|Episode icon |-| Cake Crumbs= Cake Crumbs.png|Flower in the episode in Cake Crumbs weekend event as flower shaped cookie |-| Old map= Marmalade Meadow Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This is the eighth episode, in which, there was no text in the story. *This episode has the same number of jelly, ingredient, and candy order levels. *This episode does not contain a single moves level, unlike the past four episodes. *This is the second episode in the entire game to have four ingredients levels in a row. The first one was Biscuit Bungalow. *Like the previous episode, this episode's name reuses a word used in another episode, Minty Meadow. However, this is the first time that two consecutive episodes reuse words from two earlier consecutive episodes. *Existing chameleon candies made their return in this episode, for the first time since Taffy Tropics's level 628. *The bush is very reminiscent of the Sugary Shire bush, and the tree is reminiscent of the Wafer Windmill tree. *Despite having the episode containing the word marmalade, only levels: , , , and have marmalade right from the start. *The characters on episode background image on mobile version used to not be shown. It was fixed later. **However, the equipment is not clogged and the blue candy does not appear. *This episode contains the 200th ingredient level, which is level 743. *After the second nerf of level 751, the hardest level in this episode becomes the easiest instead. *The flower on episode pathway and background appear in the intro of Cake Crumbs weekend event as flower shaped cookie. *This episode's pathway is reused in later episodes, including Gummy Galaxy, Tasty Treasury, and Soda Swamp. They are: Barking Boutique, Brulee Bay, Dessert Desert, Toffee Teasprings, and Sprinkle Sea. From here, the pathway repeats every 9 episodes up to the last episode of Flash version, Peppermint Portal, which also uses this pathway. *A blue candy is revealed to have clogged the machine. Other blue candies, as well as yellow candies, purple candies and colour bombs can be found in the meadow's bushes. *This is the first episode with the word "marmalade" in its name. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)